


One Last Wish

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Feels, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not crush, Spoilers, Totally feeling the mood, What Was I Thinking?, YOUNG JUSTICE SPOILERS, Yes again shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 OF YOUNG JUSTICE PLEASE!!!</p><p>A conversation between Dick and Wally is ending up with far more feelings than before.</p><p> </p><p>how do i even summary¿¿</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILER FOR YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 2 EPISODE 20!!!
> 
> Another challenge given to me by my dear friend ♡ who suffers my nonsense about YJ and DC in general. This time I had to keep the conversation silent as much as possible- only use talking when absolutely needed.
> 
> Please remember that English is ABSOLUTELY NOT my first language! So if you find any mistakes- please tell me so I could fix it and improve next time ^_^  
> Thank you and have a happy reading! C:

Wally could feel the adrenaline rushing in his veins, his heart beats getting faster and faster with every step he took. He never ran this fast in his life, everybody’s lives were depending on it, and disappointing them was not a part of his so-called plan.

A slight shiver went up his back as he thought about what might happen to him, to his friends. He wanted out, but instead he got in so deep there was no going back now.

He could feel his legs going numb, partly from the running and partly from the intense cold. The snow impinged on his face like tiny, icy knives but it didn’t stop him. Nothing will stop him now. The thought of his loved ones, his loved _one_ , getting hurt because of him was his motivation to run even faster. He didn’t need any other excuse but knowing he was safe, that **he** will be safe.

 

The storm growled behind the speedster, sending one sharp bolt of energy to his back. His legs almost broke under the pressure of the hit, his steps got clumsier, everything happened so fast, even for him.

A husky shout of pain escaped his lips, even though he tried to conceal it. Just to keep on going, keep on running.

 

Another lightning was sent towards him, now striking his lower back. He gasped at the sense of his lower body completely going numb. He looked down and barely saw his legs running at this point. He would panic if he didn’t knew it was useless.

 

The second hit knocked off one his ear covers and the wind whistled loudly, causing even more pain by popping his ears as they started to bleed.

Dick’s voice was quiet, almost silent from the other side of the line. Wally could almost hear his shouts, calling his name over and over again. Dick was trying to understand what was happening and how he could help. How he could stop it.

Wally wasn’t used to hearing Dick this scared. His sentences were like a storm of confusion, he was talking faster than usual. He was always in control, always knew what to do and what to say. But now, he freaked out, and it hurt Wally even more knowing he can’t be there for him.

Knowing he will never be there for Dick when he will be needed the most.

 

“if I stop now, all of our work would be for nothing. I need you to be safe.” He murmured, hoping that Dick could hear him better than he did. He took a deep breath and continued with a bit more confidence in his voice, “I need you to keep them all safe for me.”

His hands were almost completely see-through, and he knew there was nothing else to do. Nothing but to accept.

 

Dick objected, screamed about how he can’t loose him. How terrified he is of the thought of him being alone again. His voice cracked when he begged Wally to get out of there. That if he’s gone there’s no point to keep on going, that if he dies, they have to die together. He kept on mumbling about the time they thought they were about to die in M'gann’s head. He kept on saying  he will never let him die, not alone anyway, just like five years ago.

 

A sad smile started to appear on the edge of Wally’s lips. He can’t cry, there’s no need for sentimentality. Plus, it was hard enough for Dick to deal with the situation anyway.

He needed to say goodbye, one last time. He needed Dick to know he’s going to be okay. He wanted him to be happy, even if he’s not around to make sure he’s smiling. Even when he’ll try to be strong and hide behind a mask or a pair of sunglasses.

All he wanted him is to be happy. From day one, till endgame.

 

_“Dick,” he closed his eyes, his whole body going numb slowly,_

_“today is the day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry holy shit i just had to write wally's last words it seems so appropriate halp


End file.
